A Hero's Return
by Xx-the 99th-xX
Summary: Finn has returned to the Candy Kingdom after a 4 year long battle with the Lich and he see's exactly how different his life is after all that time. And just how much he missed it there. PBxFinn heavy..! JakexLady. Talks of Bubbaline. I didn't abandon, I don't have time right now to put the next chap up. Sorry guys
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, I am starting a small story based into the future! I am assuming Jake settled down with Lady so I made it so that Finn head out onto his own adventure without Jake when he turned 17. Making the pups 3 at the time of his departure. K that's all I will reveal! Hope you all enjoy! Sorry my writing isn't up to par with my age… :P so bear with me haha I will go back later and fix mistakes _

* * *

"Augh, Jake those bacon pancakes smell amazing, stop before I go insane!" Finn grunted out. He unzipped his old sleeping bag from the inside, and slowly gathered himself out of its warm dreamy covers into the sweet spring air of the tree house. He was too far from the kitchen for Jake to hear. He spent a few minutes in the bathroom and off to the kitchen he went.

"I sort of perfected this while you were gone; here eat them before the rainipups get them!" The old dog said stretching his arms and stuffing a dozen of them into Finns mouth the second he walked in. "Bleh, man common get a plate, this needs syrup too," frustration clouded Finns voice as he spit them all out. He put them in a proper stack on the plate Jake put down on the table.

The two old brothers sat down as they poured the syrup over their breakfast just like old times, before the Lich King went into chaos for the third time in a decade and Finn was forced into a solo adventure to stop him. Lady couldn't bear Jake to leave his kids at their age; it would cause devastation for the Candy Kingdom if there wasn't a hero to be left behind as well. So the brothers parted their ways until last night, when Finn returned.

Behind Jake was his wife Lady who entered with their pups. She saw the hero of the Candy Kingdom instantly and her eyes went wide.

"Finn! You're so old now! It's been too long hope you're alright. When did you get here?" She went frantic; she had surprise and relief in her voice as the hero sat in front of her husband. She did miss his childishness. (To the world this is in Korean haha I wasn't gunna bother with google translate)

Jake cut in, "he got here last night, I had to stop him from killing me when he saw the tree was covered in the kid's toys, hehe, right now Finn?" He nudged in Finns direction as he chewed on the crunchy but delicious pancakes, "Huh? Oh yeah, this place is…" his eyes darted to the children now smothering him in uncle love, "something!"

Jake giggled and gestured for his Lady to sit, she took the offer and curled her body beside the never replaced table the brothers used all along ago when they still adventured and smiled taking in the surprise.

"OH, I remember 4 years ago when you were just crushing on the princess and you..." Lady started.

"Hey now Love, he's past that with all that fighting and adventuring. Ones bound to find girls, right now Finn?" Jake pressed to the confused young man as he interrupter Lady's chatter. The couple unintentionally leaned in for the juicy answer as they watched their 3 children climb up onto their uncle squeezing with questions of his adventures.

"Hey now Mac that's my shirt… Wait, now… What did you say?" Finn was confused, what did they mean by "being past that". The couple took a second to realise they didn't translate for the man.

"Oh… nothing… now common eat you're bacon pancakes," Jake started, "we have an entire kingdom to surprise!" the pups shouted in excitement to their fathers comment.

"Shhhh, now don't tell anyone! It's a surprise, not even your friends should know that the great hero returned!" Lady hushed to her children. The pups put on a zipped lip voice with giggly eyes and waging tails.

"Awe now, common give your uncle a hug!" Finn started as he swallowed his last bite. He shrugged off the unknown comment and smothered his nieces and nephews with hugs back.

Finn couldn't help but wonder about the kingdom he left. He sure couldn't wait to eat the candy off the ground; he never got to taste the sweetness when he was away. He also couldn't really bear to see the Princess after 4 years as well. She bound to have grown up and got herself a nice prince by now, someone to rule with, or maybe she continued with her science and invented cures and such? He slightly blushed at his thoughts.

"So Jake, who should we see first today?" he started trying to keep his inward embarrassment to a minimum.

"Ice King Maybe?" he clicked his teeth and made a sour face. "Haha no man he would ruin it, how about Marceline?"

Lady cringed. "What's wrong Lady?" Finn asked confused.

"Oh nothing Finn, she just isn't exactly…."

"Wait where's BMO?!" Finn interrupted the gibberish he didn't understand from Lady.

"Oh he's in the Boys room!" Jake shouted with excitement, "He's going to be so excited!"

The entire family got up and made their way into Finns old room now occupied with the rainipups beds and such.

BMO was talking into the Window as usual; he turned quickly at the sounds of footsteps as if nothing happened.

"Beemo!" Finn nearly fell how he missed the cute bugger he walked over to the walking computer. BMO's screen turned into a shocked horror; "Finnnnnnnn!" he hoped off his ledge and waved his little robot hands up. The young man picked up the now tiny toy he once played with and poked at all his buttons. The thing giggled as he set beemo back down onto one of the three beds. "Oh Finn, you missed all the new downloads to Compy's Castle. You missed all the movie nights! You missed so many bath times!"

The family started laughing remembering how he would go off 5 times a week for the past 4 years.

"Oh movie night! You still go to those?" Finn turned around to the embarrassed Jake nabbing at his fur.

"Yeah, well ones got to keep the tradition! Everyone still goes to it, even though it's only gotten down to once a month now." He looked unsettled; Finn shrugged it off remembering the warning label on Heat Signature and the heights they went to make that new movie for the gang.

"Everyone still goes?" Finn was surprised.

"Yeah man, Marceline keeps forgetting about them though, LSP still bickers with PB about spots and…"

"How is PB?" he interrupted, the words stabbed him in the gut as he remembering the near distant memories of his "supposedly" old crush.

Lady giggled, "What is Lady?" Jake asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Humph, well why you don't go see for yourself! She's still sciencey as usual!"

Finn smiled sweetly, "yeah let's head out now, and see you around Beemo!" The little robot giggled and waved him goodbye.

The two brothers stepped out of the tree house after Finn got his backpack in order and they said good bye to the family. Finns backpack has long since been updated; it's a bit more casual looking with darker shades of green and more straps to accommodate any lugging he would have to do. He recently made an addition by a specific strap for the family sword he won in the cave his father made for him. It's cleverly made so that he could draw it out from under his armpit for quick use.

He even rebuilt his flute! However didn't really learn to play it either.

* * *

The brothers made it to the Candy Kingdom and crept around to the backside where PB showed them her clever entrance over 7 years earlier. "Common Finn, let's go scare the Princess I think she's taking a break today, well what from Lady said."

Jake motioned for him to get into the small door that led to a staircase. They spiraled up the long staircase and entered the top balcony where her room was. "Whoa, man she hasn't let anyone in here except for Peppermint butler and Lady for years!"

"Do you think we should go back and find another way?" Finn whispered a little worried he would invade her space.

Jake searched his head for a way, "know what Ill scope it out and see if it's safe!" Finn just nodded.

POV CHANGE. _Hey guys, so I had enough of this style of writing I'm going to make it a legitimate pov now. It will be Finn. _

Jake looked in and popped his head out and looked back at me.

"So?" I asked hoping we wouldn't have to go back down those treacherous stairs. He had a calm pleased face, "it's find bro, come on let's go."

We got up and crept in, it was still pink as usual. It's exactly as he remembered. Science notes everywhere, pictures of her closest friends, and just normal 25 year old stuff... Well, whose life is dedicated to government royalty junk anyways.

"Common, let's go to the tea room, my gut thinks she's there," Jake starts quietly.

I frown, "since when has your gut proved you right? Remember Ricardo?" I internally shudder at the perv.

"Yeah, but that was years ago! Just common, it will be priceless to see her reaction to you!" he giggled holding his old 35 year old gut out. I roll my eyes and continue out of her room into the empty hallway. We make our way to the other side of the long hallway and Jake peeks into the tearoom. He turns back and grins with an "I told you" stare. I wave him off and start to peek in.

There's a pink bob and the tip of her crown poking out from the top of the Victorian looking couch. It doesn't look comfy at all but the crown is leaned back towards me, suggesting her head is tipped up in thought.

I start calmly into the room hoping to not disturb her as much. Jake stays at the door.

The morning sun gazes into the room nicely, brightening the pink shades and reflecting the white tea pots shininess which slowly comes into view. I grab my gut to help stop the nervousness of what shriek she may give, especially how after I left her kingdom at the drop of a dime to stop the Lich.

I peer over to the princess. She has a similar dress on from when I was 14. Its knee length with no more ruffles and more smooth lines, her hair is relatively the same length, but her bangs stay the same. She hasn't seemed to age too much but her face is more defined being older and everything.

She looks like she pulled an all-nighter with the way she's deep asleep. I giggle internally, and sit down across in the Victorian style chair and feel the pot. It's a bit warm, meaning she probably just dozed.

"Princess, I got you a new Erlenmeyer flask!" I start as I gently pull my backpack off not taking my eyes off her face. She stirs and opens her eyes towards the tea with an obviousness that she's trying to act lady like when she wakes. Her eyes seem to adjust to the light but stops all movement cold and her breathing turns shallow.

"Finn."

She looks up with shock and checks me out. Literally. There's nothing big in change to my style besides I started to keep my hat in my backpack and my shoes are more of a hiking trainers style. But I grew more, a lot more. I almost topple her height now! She's around 6 inches shorter than me easily.

"Here!" I hand her the glassware and she shakily takes it still shocked. "Oh my glob, you're…. You're so old!" A smile creeps up onto her face before being toppled by Jake. He stretches into her lap as if he's done it a billion times and she hugs the old dog.

"How did you get here, no how long have you been watching me?!" her voice conflicts with horror, surprise and happiness. I giggle back.

"Not long, he just walked in sat down and then bam!" Jake started almost purring at her scratching his head. She goes faster and just stairs in amazement that I'm alive most likely.

"So, how's the kingdom? No problems I hope," I start a little awkwardly, shifting in my chair. It's weird talking to an old friend whose past 4 years I've missed.

"It's been great, no real threats thanks to this cutie," she rubs him a bit more and lays back into the couch. She seems way out of character.

"Tell me, has the Ice King found himself someone yet?!" I ask rubbing the scar on my bicep he gave me last year when I heard of his intentions with the Flame Princess. He thought he could give her condolences when I was forced by nature to break up with her.

She rolls her eyes, "who knows, luckily he stopped coming around out of the blue he returned and said sorry about his shenanigans and really never returned. To that I had to start defences against Ice in case he actually became threatening. Now, Finn never mind Royal biz, tell me how you are!"

Jake hops off PB and winks to me and leaves, I frown at him before turning to her..

"I'm doing Math right now, oh! I got this book for the land of Aaa and I was hoping you could…"

She leans over and puts her hand on my shoulder as I fidget threw my belongings, "I meant have you found anyone? I mean your 21 right?" she lets go but is still leaned over with a small smirk on her face.

I frown again, I haven't had a girlfriend since Flame princess, well there was that once night stand I had with this one when I crossed the bridge of forgotten memories but I wasn't going to tell her that. "No..." I lied, "but it's partially why I came back, what about you?" I click my teeth together in a chick chick sound, "don't suppose you made yourself one with all that sciency stuff!"

"No! You're disgusting, I don't date my creations, beside Ol' Mr. Creampuff, hehe, he was something," she smiles to herself but immediately straightens back up with a heavy sigh.

"I… did… but don't worry about that now, it's nothing special the kingdom knows what it needs now because of it." She wasn't enthusiastic anymore but instead picked up the tea peppermint butler had just brought in.

"Hmm?" I ask watching the butler walk out with the warm tea set now. "Alright well, I should get to some more surprisins and prankins I missed out on. Wanna come with?" I ask a little too hopeful.

She sighs and looks out the window into the Candy Kingdom, at what I don't know, "sure Finn, I need to get up anyways, my back Is killing me!"

We both stand up and I dramatically stick my arm out for her, she giggles and takes it as she awes at my height. "I guess I can't call you little anymore hey?"

I blush, "I guess not."

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_We all know who she was referencing to with past relationships heh heh heh.. Marceline if you didn't get it…. I certainly don't approve of that pairing but I do acknowledge the fan base for it. I tried the best I could to try and clear any time line shifts I made. Like with the ice king, flame princess, Marceline, and whatever. If you didn't pick up on it, I'm making Finn more aware that he is still her hero for the kingdom whether they date or not they are going to have to see each other as friends or you know more xDD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys.. The plot bunnies were kicking last night and totally gave me a plot! I don't even think it's a plot... Just random crap with no story arch.. Hmm… Yeah so I don't plan on making this story long and oooooooe the foreshadowing is hilarious in this chapter! Warning, may contain mild amount of flirting for myself the authors own amusement ;3 May contain POV changes_

We made our way down the hallway and down the giant spiral stare case, it's almost 12pm and she still hasn't let my arm go. I take it as a sign our current relationship is rhombus at the moment but even so it still feels a bit weird. She's totally calm as if something drastic happened while I was gone. Not even a peep about science or memories just peace in each other's company, it's a bit weird if you ask me but whatever.

"So Princess," I start in the sexiest voice I could muster.

She chuckles and looks up, "mmm?" We round threw a set of large candy doors to the dining room, the castle certainly is huge to get to the banana guards chambers, I know those guys are totally shipping me since the start, I casually hear about stories where they go around doing contests about who is the best guard but none of them win.

"How does it feel to be 25?" I ask randomly, nothing is better than asking a normal question at a normal event in time right?

"Oh Finn, it's certainly something, nothing like being 18 now.. Or 13 really! It's actually boring and all I really do these days are science experiments and hosting events because nothing big has happened in Ooo for the past 2 years.."

Woa, that was weird too like she's alone or something… well I can't blame her she doesn't seem to have a companion to rule with either.. No Finn shut your mouth before YOU get all soul searchie…

"Hmm, Finn are you alright? You seem in confliction about something," she stops walking and let's go of my arm. A little embarrassed I shrug it off, "nothing princess… hey wanna scare Manfred?! He's hanging up in the main foyer right?" I ask a little too happy. At least it avoids this topic again.

"I thought we were going to see the banana guards?" she looks a little confused.

"Nah, they can wait plus the foyer is right over here common!" I ask making a dramatic march to the right..

"No Finn it's over here, gosh you have been away too long you silly… man?" her voice cracks a bit.

I giggle at that and turn the other way, "I suppose so princess, I suppose so. How about you distract him and I will scare him from behind hmm?"

She smiles and we continue down the hall threw the doors to the throne room.

She clears her throat rather loudly as we enter, "Manfred?" He swings around on his string as I run in the opposite direction of his movement. "Manfred I think it's time we talk about you're… employment at this castle. It's not looking good Manfred not at all... I believe you should go..." she has the most serious face I have ever seen her ever put on. It looks over used in some way, but Manfred doesn't say anything he just lowers his head and turns around in shame.

"BOO!" I scream with a cheery face.

"Auuugh! Finn what are you doing!" Bubblegum comes up behind him excited and hugs him, "you're not really fired, I cannot do that to my staff!"

"Oh thank heavens! Finn where have you been! I have so much to tell you…"

PB places her hand over his mouth, "shhh!" He just nods.

I smile and scratch his piñata head.

"How about you Finn? How is it finally being older?" she looks genuinely interested, "how's my hero?"

"Pretty great, I mean it's so nice to be finally back and living a more 'grown up' life. I'm sort of out of a home now, you know with Jake and Lady there. Heh," I scratch my head as she lets Manfred go. We start towards the entrance, "well Finn if you would like you can stay here! I think your bravery and heroism has deserved some sort of recognition, and I won't let a citizen go cold."

I laugh nervously at her sudden offer. I muster around in one spot and kick the candy floor in thought, just to not seem way too eager to be here.

"Thanks, I might take you up on that. I have to collect some of the stuff I left at the tree house first if I do."

"Of course Finn, in fact I will arrange for a spaghetti dinner tonight just for it! As the first of a welcome back present, well I hope your still into spaghetti?" She leans in a bit with her arms loosely cross.

I laugh at her offering; it's so weird not being a kid when talking to PB because you're not really sure if adult topics are open yet or not.

"Of course, you know I think I will take you up right now, how about you show me my room? I'm a bit tired I got here real late last night in all."

"We have a few empty rooms by my laboratory for when important guests come, would you like to…"

"Yes! I want to scope your Lab maybe as well? I picked up a few chemistry tricks on my travels as well and I want to test them. I remember the chemistry lessons from the crazy man on Old Man Mountain a few months ago, if it wasn't for him I would have never been able to physically stop the Lich from entering the Lake of Dreams."

Her eyes practically jump like firework at that and motions for me to come, we enter threw the set of doors again and she practically drowns me in questions now.

"So what happened to the Lich? Did he hurt you? Where is he now? How come you didn't visit sooner I could have helped you and given you the Candy Kingdoms Royal Sheild! It's made of intertwining strings of the world's hardest metals and fused with the kingdoms sweetest candy. It even has all the elementals protection on it, if used the proper way you could master one of the elements! I can show you in the lab, I recently got a…"

"Princess! He's safely locked away in the Cave of No Return, once in you can never get back out. I even took the liberty of having Flambo cast Fire Lock. And some other unmentionable stuff I had to bargain for… The sweater however… well I had to leave it behind it in itself is the Lich's new weakness." I say breaking her little ramble.

_POV change sorry guys I wasn't getting anywhere with finns pov _

I sigh at his interruption; he's just so… old now! I missed about 4 years of his silliness it's hard to get used to him now. Maybe with all my personality changes I should try to at least revert back a little to accommodate the old hero's personality. He hasn't seem to change too much with the way he talks, he seems a bit more mature and laid back in his actions too... It's cute I suppose... Maybe it will be good for me as well, considering Marceline totally ruined my free spirit. That relationship… oh my gob… while as much as it was good at defeating my single stature it was more harmful to my kingdom and eventually TO me. I need to get myself straightened out before I become 30 and lonely.

I think way too much bonnibell..

"Alright Finn this is weird. It's been 4 years and both of us have changed considerably, let's not force a new friendship out of this one day let's just smooth into it you know? I would say the same with many other of your friends you will probably visit soon. You understand right?" I ask way too nervous to sound confident.

A smile creeps onto his face, "of course princess, except Jake. He hasn't changed at all! Besides he's a little bit more curious than anything heh."

_Ok I'm sorry guys… weep… My next chap will be at least twice as much! Let's consider this a failed filler.. Don't kill me! Also happy new year's! Just think 6 more days until Jake the Dad!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright my peeps! A promised longer chapter this is full of plot development, I am so sorry Bubbaline fans! That is all. Thanks for the kind reviews anyways guys :3 I'm also very sorry for pov changes there's only like two but it would develop the story! And oh good gob OOC.. so ooc… _

"This way Finn!" I round a sharp corner as I yank on his arm to follow. We pass a few more doors and up a flight of stairs before we get near my messy lab. A room I desperately need to clean up again, such awful ethics I am following lately but I desperately need to fix it. "Here's my lab! And over here are those rooms I was telling you about. I think the maids just cleaned them out so they should be fairly new looking," I start digging out the key to the bedroom from under the flower pot beside the door. A fairly devious hiding place if I do say so myself. The door reveals a magnificent room, probably too nice compared to my own.

Beyond the bed and sitting area is another balcony with the view of the town. Below dozens of candy people walking with their families and working away keeping economic and safe order bustle around on the streets. I walk up to take a closer look upon my kingdoms people. "So Finn, I was hoping I could see Jake and Lady for dinner tonight as well! I would love to see my little god children, well… your nieces and nephews none the less. What do you think?" I turn around for a reply but he's already zoned off face flat on his bed.

"I'll take that as a yes," and smile a bit taking in his adult like features... Nicely toned muscles threw his hiking like clothes and a head full of short messy blond hair. Peculiarly there's a pink anklet on his foot, confused I creep up to take a closer look. It's a piece of the sweater I gave him! From the looks of it it's from the bottom of the sweater. It's double wrapped around his ankle about not even an inch thick and knotted perfectly as if a sailor has knotted it just for him. Hmm..

I back up to make sure he didn't wake and head for the door, "sleep tight," and I step out and shut the door deep in thought. He couldn't be over me could he? He got over my hair right so what makes this special? Oh right the Lich you buffoon! He's using it as a shield stupid! Gugh, I face palm myself as I walk towards the kitchen to talk dinner arrangements with Head Chef.

"Wait Princess!" I hear Finn call and I turn around, "of course I will invite Jake and Lady! Can I invite Marceline and tree trunks too?" he says huffing as if he ran for the door.

I stare horrified with his question,"ahh… I… Umm…" you can't say no Bonnibell it's his first day back! Yes you can that's your fucking ex! NO.. You're the ruler you can say no.

"Sure.." I squeak out.

What the hell was that you moron! I conflict with myself an odd few seconds more before he interrupts.

"Thanks so much! I'll call Jake to arrange invites!" He flashes the biggest grin and backs up into his room shutting the door.

"Oh Glob Bonnie… No…" I feel my heart kick my brain and my conscience smack my subconscious… You're so stupid!

* * *

I look up at Finn to my right and Lady to my left. She separates me from Marceline who looks rather enthralled with the invite. Lady looks down at me and nudges my shoulder, "is everything alright? Why did you invite her?!" she starts with a disappointed face. I look down to the plate in front of me slowly rearranging the incorrect order of cutlery nervously.

"I have no idea. I couldn't say no to him," I speak back in German happy she is the only one to understand me because of her knowledge in English already. I say it head a bit low body stiff as a brick.

"You are crazy remember what happened last time?!"

"Eie, I know…"

"You're… Crazy…"

"I know!"

"Oh my now you two! What are you both talking about?" Tree trunks interrupts.

"Seriously you're CRAZY…"

"I KNOW!" I yell In German with anger ignoring tree trunks all together. Everyone looks but Marceline looks most amused.

"Shouldn't have invited me now Bubblegum…" she smirks and sucks the red from the tomato sauce in her spoon.

"Why is that?" Tree trunks starts again.

I sneer back, but Lady kicks me in the shin. I place the fork down and straighten up pissed.

"Finn what cool things did you see on your travels?" I ask avoiding the nuisance on the other side of me. I steel a glance at Jake with awkwardness all over him, but he slurps another bite of his meal.

"Uhh… Well I saw aaa…." He looks just as confused and uncomfortable as the entire table is.

He leans in and whispers in my ear, "What's going on between you and Marci?" he asks nervously.

"Oh nothing Finnie boy! She's just angry I took the breakup quite well. I wouldn't worry I can see I am not welcome, my frayed moral cord isn't cut completely!" she says in setting the spoon down with a smirk.

I sneer in her direction, how dare she!

"Then go, just like you did when I APPLOGIZED!" I scream the last part in German.

"Call me Finn," she flirts.

She sticks her fangs out and flies threw the balcony out over the city towards the forest.

"Excuse me everyone," I say almost in tears and I stand up. He follows but I ignore him and stalk towards the small door on the other side of the Dining room. He stopped following by the time I walk through the door.

Not the first day back bubblgum common you should have just said no to him! Now he's going to want to know and crap. Ugh, this is not how I planned it on when he would return. I planned to make it about him not you, you.. you dirt ball! I scold myself as I storm up the small passage spiral stairs towards my laboratory.

I smack open my lab door and go right for the storage room. It's cute in there, there's a small window at the back and all the chemicals are safely stored on their proper shelves and safety equipment on the bottom shelves. I head right for the window and sit down pulling the brick out from beside me to reveal a hole in the wall. At the back of the hole is a small tin box, I have never opened it but I know it's filled with secretes of my existence, Finns, and the Mushroom War… I never asked Jake why I couldn't open it, but he asked for me to never open it unless it was a life or death situation in the hands of another apocalypse. I take the tin out of the hole and stare at it. I rub my thumb over the latch and hear a click. Nervously I latch it without opening it and just sit back taking in the calming effect it has on me. It's something about it that makes me feel as if everything is alright, when in reality it isn't. I have sat back here by it MANY times in the past. I wish I asked how Jake had found what he did, but I was reluctant threw the puppy dog eyes he had back then.

_Pov change_

"Guys what the hell is going on?" I yell turning around with the thought of everything that's happened and PB who almost cried her way out of here.

Jake and Lady look awkwardly towards each other and then towards tree trunks who doesn't know anything. "Peppermint Butler could you excuse Tree trunks please?" Jake starts and the candy man nods and follows her out the door.

"Well… See… When you were gone…"

"Eey! What happened…?" I press on feeling defensive rage go threw me.

"She sort of… she lost her sanity and dated Marceline and it ruined everything in the kingdom and the citizens forced PB tobreakupwithherandnowyou'rebacksoit'ssuperawkwardbecauseyoudon'tknowwhathappened!" He gasps for air as I take in his every last awkward word.

I turn towards the small door but stop before I enter to follow the upset ruler, "so how should I take this in guys? How can I take in the woman I loved for so long that she's.. she's…" I sort of fumble with my words and just stand there.

Lady gibbers really quickly, but I have no idea what she's saying.

"She's not what you think Finn. Her citizens were what made her realise that... that, that was not a path to follow at this time in her life," Jake says probably translating what she said. I just tremble and wish I never left the kingdom.

"Yeah? What dating a vampire, being on the other team, or dating in general?" I turn around eating at the rage in my gut. "And don't you say all of them!"

Jake stand there helpless by his wife_(Sorry guys remember it's just for the fic not my actual opinion for the sensitive readers)_, "dating is the only one not ruled out Finn… her interests aren't in confliction of her royal duties in this world anymore… she told Lady and she's like you know her best friend," Lady whispers something to Jake but he just nods. I stand there hopelessly trying to understand why she picked Marceline in the first place, I mean she's cool and all but...

"Thanks guys… I think I'll head back to my room now... Take a swig of vodka on rocks or something…" I depressively say as I walk out the other set of doors towards my room…

I get about half way there until I remember her lab door was open when I passed it. Confused I remember she never leaves it open, not even when she's in a hurry. I back up and go in… It's quite, too quiet. I stalk around the old lab pondering it's answers. Not much has changed to it besides there's new equipment and new papers on the walls. A bit messy all in all. I inch my eyes around real slowly to the open door at the back... I've never been over there, hmm. I walk over to check out the room for the first time; first thing I notice is the hundreds of chemicals everywhere but then a pink foot at the back. I turn towards the princess just sitting there alone. No tears, just sitting there with her head low face expressionless. There's a cinder block sitting there with a hole in the wall beside her screaming for answers.

"Princess?" I start calmly walking towards her; she looks away at the cinderblock and motions for me to sit down. I do just that, "what's with the hole in the wall?" I start sitting down slowly in the direct corner crossing my legs to adjust to the shelving in front of me.

"Nothing Finn, just I noticed it was loose is all I'll put it back," she turns away and push's the block back into the wall, she sits back down and places her hands in her lap and fidget with them.

"I'm sorry you know, about dinner. I didn't know but... Jake told me about it if that's alright…" she doesn't say much but continues to fidget with her hands. Slowly I lift my arm and place it around her back to hold her other shoulder. I go slowly as so she's not too startled but she doesn't seem to mind much. I shift over to help condole whatever is going on in her head.

Well… today wasn't completely a bust because I'm sitting here finally after 7 years without her calling me weird for being closer than this. I mean not many people get to know about an entire royal relationship in just one night, this is crazy but I feel I accidently pushed 4 years of an entire relationship out of her or her friends that is. I can't really say much because I had my share of icky relationships and she was there to make sure it doesn't screw with the natural order of the world!

"Thank-you, hero. It's just, she was there and she kept me company, you know after we reconciled when the door lord took our stuff, and one thing led to the other and she made a move. I just went along with it. My people, they couldn't handle having a vampire as a possibility of another ruler, she eat a few of them too..! I told her it wouldn't work; I had so many candy citizens explode! I told her I was sorry that we could still be good friends and she took it bitterly then stormed off. She ended up coming back and said I was a sick fool! Like what? She ended up dating some guy named Gumball, who that is I have no idea."

She's shivering slightly at the memories but I squeeze her shoulder for comfort, "haha, yeah that's a tough one. Umm, did… you love her?" I ask nervously myself with the possible answer.

"I thought I did. The more into it, the more I actually really resented her; I mean all she talked about was her bass! Her father's fry story and complained I was always busy. So…"

"Would you date again?" I ask cutting her off.

She sits there seeming to ponder the thought, "yes. My kingdom needs someone else, but not a vampire!" she turns to me and we giggle at the silliness.

"Yeah…" I sigh, "I'm glad everything seems to be alright now, well that is that she isn't in the castle anymore."

_Pov change again… sorry guys it's hard to write with only one perspective… _I turn towards him and weakly smile, "I think I owe you a lab tour don't I?" I say switching the subject, he giggles and we get up.

"Look I still want to give you that shield, whether or not you're leaving again or here to stay you seems to have willingly adopted a hero position. If that's alright?" I ask hoping it's a yes. It's sort of collecting dust and he more than deserves it.

"Oh Bubblegum of course I will always be here to defend the kingdom I grew up in! I would happily take it as an oath," he starts as we walk outside of the labs storage room.

I start for the back of the wall where I hung the thing. I experimented on it a few years ago and forgot to put it anywhere of use to this castle. Because we all know it's going to be brilliantly useful in a laboratory when the time of attack comes. I pick it up and blow at the forming dust. It's just a normal coat of arms quite like they used in the 1700's over 3000 years before our time. I walk up to him and cover the design with by showing him the arm strap. He takes it and puts it on and leans over the front to look at the cover.

"Huh, it's not pink!" he eyes me and I crack a smile. "No, it's not cutie, look at this hero here!" I cross my arms lightly and turn away trying to not blush at his saying. I know it's not pink but it's such a guilty pleasure to adore this colour!

.

.

.

.

Oh gob you guys, you have absolutely no idea how hard it was to do the Jake confession scene… I'm so happy with how this turned out tho! bwahahaha I think I might introduce Ice king how does that sound? Yeeeas?


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright… this is Finns Pov…. I'll just say now I have been oddly listening to 'Ethereal Dreams' - Chill Mix that is if you're willing to check it out! So in my mind it makes me take everything in this story so serious lol Sorry it was updated later than usual, I am back in school tomorrow and might not get around right away because of exam week :P_

I stalk back to my room with a tiredness that looms over me, beating at me harder than ever before. With all that's happened today I'm not surprised at my mental exhaustion or PB's for that matter. After we talked in her lab we went back to the dining room and the 4 of us talked for over an hour like a dysfunctional family that was loosely tied together by PB's connection as a god mother to the rainipups. The entire time we talked I couldn't help but wonder about her family… and Lady's more than just her parents. I thought of mine if I had one the entire time I told them about the things I saw and how much I missed eating the sugary sweets of the garbage around town. However Jake was thoroughly interested on having one last adventure before I hit my 22nd birthday in a few months, Lady was way nervous about that idea. PB called out a few deeds that could acquire an adventure if we choose to go and we settled it that we would head out in a month for that. It was rhombus that Jake still wanted to do it once more.

I uncovered the key from the plant next to my door and walked inside. It was dark with a creepy candy feel to the room, but I flicked the light switch on and shuffled to my few duffle bags of things I collected before we all went to dinner from the tree house. One bag had my few valuables the other had clothes, I just guessed I would be here for a month or two maybe. I unzipped the bag and threw on some night clothes, I stopped a spilt second before I put my shirt on, and the mirror in front of me showed me scars and muscle! There's the one from the Ice King all those years ago, one from this giant Tree Lord I got when I was 17 and a few other unmentionable ones I am not particularly proud of. I frown at them and continue with putting my shirt on. I walk for the bed and right past ignoring the bubble-gum flavored toothpaste waiting and screaming for me in the washroom. I flop down face first and don't move.

* * *

"Master FINN!"

I roll over on my bed ignoring the sounds from the other side.

"Finn! Wake up she's gone!"

I hear it again and roll back over to Peppermint Butler screaming at my face. He has his pajama butler clothes on with his cute little hat and his wailing arms... Wait, wailing arms?

I bolt up out of my bed, "whose gone?" I yell jumping out and slipping my shoes on, reaching for my sword and backpack. I ignore the shield and turn to the butler.

"Princess Bubblegum! I heard a creepy old laugh and when I walked in there was ice everywhere and she was gone!" he wails around a bit more and runs for the balcony door. He has a wail of a desperate house wife.. He continues to flail more, "whoa, Pepperment Butler can you call for Morrow? I can't get there fast enough to stop the Ice Kings plans on my own," he nods and runs for the balcony.

"SCREE!" he wails into the night and boy did I not know he could scream. I cover my ears hoping he would stop his wail. He eventually stops and shivers there on the spot looking out into the night searching for the bird, it's a bit chilly out but it isn't too bad.

The giant bird swoops in and lands on the streets below, "to the ice kingdom!"

"Call Jake, will you have him head for the Ice Kingdom?" I turn back to him and he nods.

I jump off the balcony onto the bird and he flies off 500 feet instantly towards the Ice Kingdom.

"Eh, jeez," I fix my position on his neck and grab at his feathers, they're huge but soft.

Hmm so Ice King steals the Princess right after I come back? So typical of him… Ugh the air flow is treacherous up here, how does PB do it I don't think I will never know.

I cling to the bird with all the strength I could muster after just waking up and I keep my head low to keep from suffocating in the wind. From the side view I start to see the Ice kingdom play into view and the disgusting laugh of the Ice King starts to raddle threw the air.

"Wa?" I lose my grip and the Marrow starts to dip down sending me over the edge, "MARROW! Oh glob…" I go flying back first towards the ground. It's just like the time we broke our toes jumping off those birds, only this is much higher and our speed is twice as fast.

"Jaaaake!"

"Hey man I saw the marrow drop you off as I was coming. I didn't know he responded to your voice in the first place?!" Jake yells as I adjust to his giant fuzzy dog like catcher's mitt form. As if I never felt his fur or the effects of gravity for the very first time in my life.

"Nah man he doesn't, only Peppermint Butler and PB… he totally sent me flying to my death..." I laugh out and look up towards our general direction, the Ice Kingdom is closing up a head but we haven't reached snow yet.

"Woaw, look man up ahead I can see Marrow freaking out. What's going on?" I ask pointing towards the Ice Kings well known tower. Nothing there has seemed to change, maybe a few less penguins walking around or something. The closer we get the more the bird seems in confliction with something.

"Hey, he has ice on his feet! No wonder," Jake starts and we divert our path from the castle to the bird beside it. "Alright I'll send you flying at the ice, hit it hard with your sword show me what 4 years of adventuring has!"

"No man that's suicide here slow yourself, I have to get something from my back pack," I reach into my backpack and dig threw it for a small glowing like tube. Flambo put some of the fire kingdoms lava in it back when I teamed up with him to help stop the Lich. It's not hot or anything he put fire guard on the container; he said if the Lich ever came back, to open it, the heat alone would divert his path for a while…

"K, now send me flying!"

He flings me forward with his back molded into an arm right for the bird. I open the flask slightly and a heat wave flashes from it sending me back where I came from.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jake catches me and I close the lid. I look up from the container to the biggest crater ever. The birds just standing there on the other side of it peering down into it as well, almost as if he didn't almost die from heat stroke and became my next meal. Birds are stupid!

"I melted his ice prison don't ask let's go find Princess before the Ice King does something else," I start shifting on his back again and we set off towards the tower. We stretch up to the top of the tower I get off Jake's back right before we enter the smelly home. It still smells like penguins even from the outside of his door, but what's worse is he hasn't changed at all, he has PB in his cages again as he tries to coo her. We step inside and the cold fuels the rage inside me, of all the days he could have kidnapped her he does it now…

"Jeez man what do you want now?" I pull my sword out stomping towards him like a vicious dog.

"Awhaaat? Oh look how tall you are, oh Finn! Bro, broski, bud buddy!" he goes flying for me but I duck and he hits the wall hugging it like the crazy old man he is.

"Oh you're fast!" he says peeling himself off the ice.

Tsk, I turn towards the prison and Jake go for the Ice King trying to divert his attention, "Princess, are you alright? He hasn't changed a bit; I thought you said he stopped capturing you?" I start as I walk over towards the smaller cage than I remember. She looks displeased but not angry, "I don't understand Finn why."

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" a flash of ice barricades her from me. The bars of the cage is literally completely frozen over because of it, not even a crack all around. I turn around to see Jake shaking wising birds from his head, "hey Finn, let's go get a cheeseburger yeah?"

"You're going to suffocate her," I point my sword at his face gripping the flask in my other hand. I turn my head around now that he's turned his attention to Gunther playing with Jakes ears again to examine the screaming on the other side, with the small hearing of thumps on the glass ice. It has to be at least a foot thick and impossible to see threw, he's gotten smooth at his technique now.

I whip my sword at the ice as hard as I can, a bang rings threw the cave and only a dint forms, with cracks around it as well. If I use the lave in the flask I could kill her, but if I don't who knows what will happen.

"Wow you really have grown up! I have too, I even got a new moisturiser want to see it in action?" he lifts his cloak up to bear is hideous wrinkled legs full of white hair and sharpie of various princess's names on them. I cringe in the thought.

"God put those away! Ice King why did you capture her she said you haven't shown up in the kingdom in years…"

"Oh? Oh yeah... Gunther honey, show Finn the video! Oh you're going to like this, we made is just for you!"

"I don't need to watch a movie Ice King.. Were both in our twenties, it's seriously time to stop and leave us all alone and let us carry out our lives. If you dare try to capture her or anyone else again I will lock you away forever…" I threaten him annoyed with his stubbornness. He flies over towards a crystal projector and throws it on the ground. It lights up the air above it. "Ugh, fine.. can we watch the movie first? It took me a good 2 hours to get this right! Since Gunther can't stop fondling with the camera stand…" he glares at his penguin then instead of ignoring him he picks him up. However the movie starts as he does.

_Where were you when you came back Finn? I thought we were friends! Friends see friends after they mysteriously leave for 4 years! _

Oh so this guy is doing a really lame revenge scheme, great. Ice Kings just standing there fascinated with his little diary movie he made and keeps absolutely no attention to me or anything really now. I walk over to Jake whose slowly gathering himself but his legs are frozen over, "here buddy," with the hilt of our sword I smash the ice into chunks freeing his legs. Usually this would take a good 15 minutes if I was still 14, and the ice king would have notice if his ice was being smashed into a million pieces but he's still enthralled with his movie. He starts dancing around like a loon and poking at Gunther under his arm. Weird, "k so I'm going to heat wave his celling off and hopefully it melts the prisons celling as well," I turn towards the Ice King whose still into this incredibly long movie, such an idiot… he can't even notice that no one is watching a movie as stupid as this…

I turn my attention to the flask and aim it for the ceiling; opening it a crack the heat dispels the ice into water sending us the glorious warm water towards our bods. I try to look under the water but it stings way too much so I swim for the surface, it doesn't take long but the Ice King is already flailing around in the water but Gunther seems to be having fun in it.

There's something incredibly wrong with all the flailing's going on today, but luckily Jake has already stretched for the still intact prison which didn't get any attention by the children over by where the movie used to stand. Jake's butt's by me so I grab for him to get myself out of the water, he's not too slippery but still difficult to get onto.

"Heh, hehe, stop Finn!" Jake giggles stretching from the prison to me, "here man, stop tickling me!" he grabs my body and brings us to the stupidly still frozen prison, "man kick it or something this is stupid."

With my sword I stab the melting ceiling, it goes right threw but doesn't really crack. I stab it again right beside the first hole, and pretty much repeat. "Hey man hold it," he makes a big fist and smashes the area with all the holes; "look out below!" the ice shatters around the area and makes around a meter wide jagged hole. He shoves his hand in and grabs PB.

"AUGH! Why am I wet?" she looks at the wet Jake, me then the scene below. She looks horrified, "you two are going to get sick! Why is the Ice King swimming with all his penguins?" We start to giggle at the thought but Jake starts to climb out of the mess before I could reply sarcastically to the Ice King.

He lets us go into the snow, it's not snowing here on the ground which is good but it's not exactly a warm night either. There are a few hills before the Grass Kingdom which is good, about 5k if we're lucky that the Ice King doesn't get out of his confused mess to catch up with us.

Out of the corner of my hearing range the princess is giggling away along with Jake, "what?" I start a little annoyed.

Her face is a few shades redder than usual and she adverts her eyes in almost an embarrassment. Jake's got his troll face on as well and points towards my chest.

"Hey man, I didn't notice before but that shirt is amazing on you," he lifts the wet shirt from my bod a bit and let's go. I look down towards my pajamas, my pants have stretched a bit and are now sagging at the ankles and my shirt has clinged to my body.

"What's so funny?!" frustration fills me even more as I adjust my backpack. The two stop but Jake looks more relaxed than he was before.

"Common manly man let's go home," bubble-gum shuffles over to me and places her hand around my shoulders, which are about only a few inches taller than her own.

"Oh…" I feel my face go incredibly hot when I realise my shirt really clinged to my body, I have my forming 6 pack and pecks really going through the shirt. I look back up to her and shiver as we start walking towards the Candy Kingdom.

"You know, I think this would be more enjoyable if we just took the Morrow," she smirks and stops walking.

"No!" I shout before she screes for the bird.

"What?"

"I already fell off that thing for the last time tonight!"

Her eyes go wide in a defensive shock, "how did you ride the morrow? He only responds to me and…"

"Peppermint butler yeah… let's just say the cutie has been watching too many dramas or something, he freaks out really easily," I smile at the thought of his squealing in my room which is only an hour fresh in my head.

"Awe, well… if we sit on Jake the Morrow won't drop us if he used his claws like he's supposed to!" she faintly smiles and motions for Jake to turn into some sort of seat. He walks over us and grabs us both while turning his back into a large dumbbell handle. "Ready when you are it's getting cold so let's make it quick," he says with a shiver.

.

.

.

_Hope it was alright... I'm no good at action or whatever I hope to start the new chapter soon but who knows. :P I'll make the next chap PB or both idk_


	5. Update

_Super sorry guys, I got caught in the middle of exam break… and my dog's death so this story wasn't a huge priority... Tho finishing Parks and Rec oddly was... (I HATE BEN WYATT) hmm hahaha sorry guys I'll try to wrap this story up soon. Possibly next week. Tho I have a credit course about Alberta Employment to do so it will be hard to get back on the story train._

_I also lost sight of what my mindset was when I was writing the story SO I will try to get back into that without making a really bad atmosphere shift in the story! _

_Again sorry for the update. I would write a chapter instead of this crappy filler but i have to go study soon._

_FunJoke-_

_SO, if there's now no such thing as zero Kalvin can we not write the Chem Final? This is a legit question!_


End file.
